Happy 615 Day
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: Pure Ichi/Grimm Grimm/Ichi smutt for 6/15 day. Anal, BDSM, COMPLETE, D/s, HJ, M/M, Oral, PWP, Toys
1. Restrained Pleasure

Restrained Pleasure

The feeling of being dominated was not something he had been accustomed to experiencing. Having his ass kicked? Yes, although he would deny it vehemently that such had ever happened. The ecstasy of a powerful release? Oh definitely. The joyous taste of the one he had dominated blood in his mouth? He could damn near taste it just thinking about it. But before he had met his current mate, never had HE experienced being the one Dominated. And the worse part of it all, was how much he damn well enjoyed it. So much so, that when the nuzzling and silent plays started, his body willing (he would even dare to say excitedly) submitted with hardly a fight anymore.

Fingers gently glided over him, sending tingles of delightful twittering. The soft scrape of nails against his skin caused him to shiver at their promise of both violence and, only for him, pleasure. Still, there was a danger. A small flex of muscle would have those nails renting into his body, and the mere thought caused him to shiver slightly and his aching arousal to twitch. Yes, those fingers were eight little devils flanked on one side of each hand by a demon. However, it wasn't the digits attached to those powerful hands, hands that could both protect and destroy, that caused his back to arch and his body to release for the second time this evening, and they hadn't even gotten to the sex part yet. No, it was those teeth, hot tongue, and soft lips that had him letting out a load moan as white semen splattered across his already stained thighs and chest. Those teeth that nipped ever so delightfully across his chest, leaving a small trail of blood as they penetrated his skin just enough to give him a shot of both delightful pleasure and mild delicious pain that reminded him he was alive. He could feel those lips smirking against his skin before moving up to latch onto a nipple and those teeth teased the bud.

He lay there panting and tried to pull those lips away from him, but was pulled up short as his hands made it all of two millimetres before the fabric of his own belt caught against the frame of the bed he was tied to. The best he could do was squirm to try and escape that torturous mouth, and all that accomplished was to earn him a sharp nip that sent another round of desire through him that went right down to his groin, causing the deflated shaft to slowly start rising again; an action that was encouraged as nails scrapped along his already scratched and nipped inner things to latch firmly around the half erect flesh and start to tease it. Another moan was pulled from his lips and he squirmed some more, only to be punished by another nip, this one just above the little bud that had recently been the plaything of those dangerous teeth.

The hand wrapped around him continued to stroke him while that mouth moved to his other nipple, teeth, lips and tongue torturing it until his shaft was, once more, fully inflated. The hand left him and he let out a little whimper of need, his hips gyrating into the air in a desperate search for friction. The hand returned shortly and he almost let out a whimper of relief, but it turned into a gasp as the mouth left his nipple and kissed and nipped its way up to his throat. He almost missed the slip of something tight and round sliding up his shaft to nestle against his curls. He tried to jerk away, not wanting it and wanting it all at the same time. His mild effort of evasion was punished by a sharp nip to his throat. His body automatically stilled at the threat of fangs resting just over his jugular, poised to tear his throat out should he resist. The ring was settled in and the hand returned to gently, yet firmly, stroke him, the thumb playing with his overly sensitive tip.

He hated this as much as he loved it; how his lover and mate could work him into a needy, whimpering frenzy and could coax release after release out of him without even the need to fuck him. Not that he couldn't return the favour when it was his turn on top, but he had to give in to the imagination his mate had at finding new and impressive ways to sexually and pleasurably torment him.

The teeth latched onto his throat loosened and the hot, moist tongue belonging to that sinful mouth lapped up the few droplets of blood that had began to bead where the teeth had sank through. Up his throat they traveled, nipping, kissing and licking their way to the corner of his mouth before finishing their long journey, one that had started what seemed almost a lifetime ago on his feet, by forcing his lips apart and diving into his own cavern.

He could taste the faint metallic flavour of his own blood mingled with that of the natural flavour of the one dominating him. He damn near might have cum there again, but the ring held it back and he whimpered into the mouth clamped over his, hips thrusting up into a hand that retreated, leaving him un-stimulated and desperate for touch as the only part of them now touching as their lips and tongues. He couldn't help it, he whimpered pathetically wanting, NEEDING that stimulation on his body. The air was simply not enough friction. He needed more, wanted more, would do damn near anything for more. He loved it and hated it all at the same time.

His mate knew just how long to let him suffer and just when his pleasure was about to turn into frustrated rage, the hand returned, this time slick with lube as it trailed from the tip of his sex, down his shaft, over his sacks, and probed the entrance into his body. The first finger slipped into him without much resistance, his tunnel was well stretched from multiple matings in the past. It was the second finger working it's way in that felt uncomfortable, but in an oddly pleasurable way. With two fingers now inside of him, they tunnelled deeper, probing. The tip of the longest one found the pleasure spot inside of him and his back arched off of the bed as his overly stimulated body exploded into a cascading firework of lights that refused to stop. The ring kept him up, prevented him from releasing, and he damn well would have released.

His mate's body moved on top of his, keeping him further pinned as those fingers started to thrust inside of him and scissor, widening the hole that would soon be as plundered as his mouth. The hand not assaulting him attacked a nipple and the mouth covering his had moved back down to his throat, giving him breathing room to pant as the stimulation worked him into a frenzy.

He struggled hard against his restraints now, wanting to gain as much friction between their bodies as he could, to get that damn ring off so he could explode in pleasure. This time he was permitted to squirm, the teeth and lips against his throat widening in an amused grin even while those fingers inside of him increased their pace.

He let out another whimper as they were suddenly removed and he was left feeling empty. The body half pinning his retreated, giving him a small breather as he lay on the bed he was tied to; skin glistening in sweat, body trembling, shaft twitching and standing up like a flagpole from a nest of powder blue curls, and mouth panting. He was not left unattended for long.

His Mate's touch returned shortly, settling between his legs and pulling their skin flush together. He lifted his hips so that the pillow could be set under them, relishing the feeling of those powerful, calloused hands squeezing and massaging his ass cheeks. The tip of his lover's shaft probed his slicked entrance, testing it before slowly pushing its way in until the tip was fully in. It was here that his Mate paused, shifting about a bit and lining up a bit better. Finally appeased with the angle, his partner thrust all the way in with a quick motion, pulling a pained hissed from his lips at the intrusion.

He hated this part. No amount of preparation ever took all of the sting away, but it was worth it. Like all great things in life, a little pain was needed to reach the highest levels. After giving him a moment to adjust, his partner started slowly at first before quickly picking up the pace. The sharp sting was long gone, nothing more than a forgotten memory as the friction between their bodies sent pleasure racing up his spine to explode throughout the rest of his body. It hadn't taken long for his Mate to find his prostate.

With his hands strapped above his head, he could do nothing but writhe and moan beneath his Mate, his body on display to be tormented, and he was tormented. Every nerve in his body was screaming in pleasure. That mouth continued to lavish attention to his own mouth and neck, the tongue rough against his skin as the lips were soft. The teeth pricked and occasionally broke through the skin on his neck, only for the slight pain to be soothed away buy gentle licks and kisses. The taste of his own blood teased his mouth when their mouths meet.

A strong and steady pace settled between them and he rose his own hip up to meet the downwards thrust of his lover, desperately seeking more friction and more stimulation. The sound of skin slapping and breath moaning filled the room as they raced together towards the overwhelming peek of ultimate pleasure, a peek that was held back by the ring still nestled against his sacks.

"Ring…." he whimpered, desperately wanting it off. If he didn't get to release soon he was going to explode, or go insane.

His plea was ignored, in fact, his lover changed position slightly and nailed him even harder, faster, and more dead on, causing him to howl in pleasure. He struggled against his restraints violently now, wanting to both pull his Mate closer and push him away at the same time.

He felt the smirk of those lips against his throat and he felt a hand wrap around his shaft and begin to stroke it, sending even more stimulation to his over stimulated body. His skin positively glistened in the lamp light from the sheen of sweat that coated his body. He was damn near hyperventilating as the pleasure caused every muscle in his body to damn near seize.

"Oh fuck," he panted, thrusting desperately into that hand, his ass meeting the hips of his lover.

Just when he didn't think he could take anymore, when he was about ready to pant and plead desperately for release, when his vision was black with pleasure, the hand stroking him suddenly slipped away, taking the ring with it. It only took two thrust for him to explode, his semen coating both of their chest and his body convulsing. His fangs bit deep into his lovers shoulder to quell his scream of released lust, the taste of hybrid blood singing across his taste buds and reiatsu.

Above him, his Mate groaned and shudder. He felt his insides fill with semen and his own shoulder stung as teeth tore into it as they both muffled their pleasured screams. Eventually the last spurts of cum was milked from them and their bodies went from rigid with release to flaccid in after sex relaxation. He felt the warm and wet tongue of his lover sooth the deep bite in his shoulder, a favour he repaid. His restraints were released and he brought his arms down to wrap around his lover's back, holding him close.

"Ichi-nii, we are home!" came a call from downstairs.

Both bodies froze and widened eyes darted towards the open door to Ichigo's room before looking at the clock, indicating it was far later than either one of them had expected.

"Shit," the both cursed as they damn near flung themselves away from each other, Ichigo to the door to slam it shut before his sisters could come up the stairs and Grimmjow towards the pile of scattered clothing, desperately trying to find his own amongst the pile of garments.

"Next time, we do this at my den," he growled.

"It's your turn on top next anyhow," Ichigo shrugged, not bothering to argue. "Think you can beat that?" the teen taunted.

"What do you think?" he smirked dangerous at his lover, pleased with the shiver that Ichigo gave off.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu called again.

"I'll be right down Yuzu," he called. "See you tomorrow night?" Ichigo questioned as he pulled on a clean pair of shorts.

"Better believe it. My place,"

"Sure thing," Ichigo agreed, heading out the door before his sisters could come upstairs looking for him.

"Is he gone?" a meek voice questioned.

"Yeah. What you got for me?" he questioned, turning his attention to the plush lion sneaking out from the closet.

"Oh, I got some good material for you to try out," Kon smirked, pulling out his secret stash of porn for Grimmjow to pursue. He had a promise to keep after all.

* * *

Stay tuned for part 2


	2. Flip Arround

Flip around

He knew Grimmjow took challenges seriously, so it was with a very quick step that he headed towards the den the Arrancar had claimed as his own, the cave in the mountain side somehow fitting. It wasn't as if Grimmjow really lived there so much as he used it as his personal space in the human realm. The small cave was clean and held little more than an oil lamp for light and a futon with thick blankets for the colder nights. Anticipation dogged his steps. While he loved lavishing attention on his lover, of seeing those deep blue eyes that had once held nothing but contempt and loathing for him glazed over in mindless pleasure, it was just as exciting to be the one dominated, of letting someone else hold the power for a change. He knew it was the same for Grimmjow, which was why they took turns being the one on top and seldom meet in the middle. They did do so on occasion, but it was more exciting to give up the power, to be the lavished and protected.

He reached the cave in short order, pushing aside the hanging blanket that hid the light from the cave and offered them a small bit of privacy should anyone happen past, not that many people were out here, but one never knew and the blanket did offer them a warmer space. Rock caverns were not known for being warm.

Slipping into the cave he was surprised to note that today it was well lit by twenty or so candles, placed about the room on various chunks of rock that stuck out a little or even on the floor. The cave was nicely warm thanks to the mini fires and body heat of his already naked lover. Smirking, he wasted no time removing his own clothes and eyed the large wooden box sitting next to the futon, curious as to what could be in it. His Zanpakuto rested next to Pantera against the wall and he strutted over towards the futon, smiling as he noticed his Mate's eyes following his toned body and already semi erect arousal.

"How was your day?" Grimmjow asked, not because he really cared, but because they'd had a conversation about how a relationship wasn't entirely about sex.

"About the same as always," he answered, plopping down cross legged onto the futon, a position that left his quickly awakening arousal clearly displayed in its nest of orangish/blond curls, a sure sign his hair wasn't bleached; as if his eyebrows were not clue enough.

Once more his eyes went curiously towards the wooden box, wondering what was in it. Lube for sure. Anal sex could be dangerous and before he had even agreed to sleep with Grimmjow he had done a bit of online research. Lube was definitely needed, as was the time to prepare if they didn't want dangerous, not to mention unbearably painful, tearing to occur. Some pain was good, they both loved it, but having one's insides basically shredded was not either one of their ideas of a good time.

Grimmjow finally closed the distance between them, seemingly satisfied with the 'idle chatter' now out of their way. Ichigo smirked up at him, anticipation running over his skin as he waited to see what Grimmjow had cooked up for them today. Judging by the smirk on his lover's lips, it was going to be a good one.

"Close your eyes," Grimmjow ordered.

He obeyed, his world going dark and his skin becoming even more sensitive as his senses tried to keep tabs on his environment. His hearing amplified in the darkness behind his eyelids and he heard the top of the wooden box come off. It was difficult to resist opening his eyes, but he managed it. Fabric wrapped around his head, going across his eyes. Once it was tied off he opened his eyes and gave a nod of his head, indicating he couldn't see. With his eyes now open and still unable to see, he swore his skin prickled even more.

Hands rested on his shoulders and gently shoved him down to the futon, an action he didn't resist and, once on his back, he shifted into a comfortable position. He could feel the gentle air currents created by the heat of the candles all around him brush almost lovingly across his skin. The air currents were joined shortly by what felt like a brush and he shivered as the bristles ran over his body, almost tickling in a way. Up and down his abs the brush ran, dipping lower and lower each time until, finally, the hairs ran up to the top of his bobbing erection and down the other side before retuning back the way it had come. Who knew a simple paint brush could be so erotic?

He heard something else come out of the box as it clinked against the side and he gave another shiver of anticipation, wondering what was going to happen to him next. Not knowing made it all the more thrilling. The brush continued to leisurely run up and down his abs and pay the occasional visit to his shaft. The soft bristled going over his overly sensitive head pulling a shiver of pleasure out of him on each pass.

The sound of a cap unscrewing caught his attention, as well as what sounded like beads clanking. He could guess what was planned next, and wasn't disappointed when the first oil slicked, mettle bead entered his anus, the small bead entering him without too much resistance. Others followed and he arched his hips in delight as the increasingly larger beads entered him in time with the tip of that brush reaching the tip of his leaking shaft.

He began to feel full and each shift caused the beads inside of him to shift pleasantly, more so when they brushed against that little pleasure bundle inside of him. The last bead was finally in and the brush took off from his tip, only to be replaced a moment latter by something cold and wet, and yet somehow more erotic. His entire body shivered as the ice cube ran over his flushed skin and he briefly wondered how Grimmjow had managed to get ice out here, and keep it from melting. Something Kisuke was behind no doubt. The last couple beads on the string were plopped out and pushed back in several times and the ice slowly melted as it moved over his body. His nipples, in particular, really went up as the ice ran over them.

The beads were pulled out of him as the ice made it's way from his now fully erect nipples back down towards his curls. The last little bead plopped out, leaving him feeling suddenly empty. The sensation didn't last for long. Something larger probed his entrance before slipping in to fill him slowly, pulling back a few millimetres before tunnelling further in. A large vibrator by the feel of it, and was confirmed when the tip of it found his prostrate, causing him to arch his back, than arch it higher again as it was turned on.

The ice cube disappeared from his skin as hands held his hips down. A mouth enveloped his now aching arousal and he arched again, almost choking his mate as heat and ice simultaneously assaulted him in ways he had never imagined possible. Grimmjow, the sly bastard, had taken the ice cube in his mouth before going down on him. Ichigo was now being tormented with the wet heat from a tongue and the cool chill of the slowly melting ice cube. He swore it made his flesh a million times more sensitive, which added to the million more it already was thanks to the blindfold and the loss of his vision. It was sending him spiralling out of control. The vibrator inside of him gave him so much additional stimulation that he just couldn't take it anymore. His back arched again as he felt himself release. The mouth wrapped around him only clamped down harder on his quickly deflating shaft and the feel of his lover's throat tightening over him as Grimmjow swallowed, sent him into another, smaller release. Once his body ceased trembling the vibrator was removed.

"That's two. One to go."

He could hear the smirk in Grimmjow's voice as he lay there panting spent on the futon, wondering how the hell his Mate planned to top that. He made a mental note to make sure they had trays of ice in the freeze when he got home, because he could think of a few other uses for the ice, or at least, he could when he came back to his senses. He didn't know when he had grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders for purchase, but blood was wetting the tips of his fingers from where his nails had dug in. He loosened his grip and brought one hand to his mouth so he could suckle the blood from his finger tips.

Before he could bring his other hand to his mouth, it was captured and a hot, rough tongue tickled his fingers as his lover licked his second hand clean. Once every trace of blood had been cleaned off, lips began to assault the rest of his hand, slowly traveling it's way up his arm until his Mate was nuzzling his neck. He let out a content sigh and brought his own arms up so his hands could rub enticingly up and down Grimmjow's back, his fingers tracing the edge of the hollow hole as he did so.

They nestled like that for a while as he regained his breath from the double orgasm. He was truly going to have to pay the Arrancar back ten fold for that one. His body started to stir again and he felt Grimmjow shift off of him, no doubt to return to the box. His guess was correct as he once more heard the sound of something shifting against wood. His body gave a shiver of anticipation as he wondered what his partner was going to pleasure him with this time.

Something entered him, but it wasn't that thick and didn't go in too deep. Cool gel was pumped into him, felling rather odd at the moment but he was more than willing to see what his Mate had planned. The plunger was removed and replaced with two fingers, propping and stretching. The Gel felt oddly off a bit, almost…. gritty maybe? He didn't have long to find out for the fingers were removed and hands grasped his hips, lifting him up off of the futon and the tip of a familiar shaft probed his entrance before plunging in.

He let out a surprised grasp as his lover's shaft caught the gel, or more importantly, what was in the gel and messaged it against his inside passageway. As far as he could tell, the gel was filled with what felt like very small, soft balls that rolled gently against his inner walls with each thrust and retreat.

Grimmjow set a slow pace, making sure he could appreciate the feeling of those gel balls, either that or the stimulation was just as exciting to his lover as it was to him and the slower pace was so that they both wouldn't cum before they even got started. It was like having a massage on the inside and he was content to just let it continue, rising his hips slowly to meet the downward thrusts. Lips caught his own and they shared a soft kiss before Grimmjow finally picked up the pace, one he matched. Shivering, Grimmjow suddenly stopped barely a minute in, no doubt because they were both about ready to lose it.

Pulling his leg up and around, Grimmjow switching their positions a bit until he was now on his hands and knees, his mate's own hands holding his ass for balance. He rocked back to meet the oncoming thrusts once they started up again, gasping in pleasure at the feeling of those lubed little bulbs rolling inside of him. The pace picked up now, both of them thrusting towards each other at a frantic pace. Lights exploded behind his eyes at each strike on his prostate.

He was getting close, damn near ready to lose it. Smirking inward, for he was panting and moaning too much to do so outwards, he clenched the muscles surrounding the shaft inside of him, his inner smirk widening as his Mate let lose a feral howl, dug those sharp nails into his hip hard enough to send small rivers of blood down his thighs, and exploded inside of him. The feral cry of his lover finally sent him over the edge as well, his own cum exploding beneath him to stain the futon, most definitely not for the first time.

"Fuck I hate it when you do that," Grimmjow complained once he got his breath back and pulled away.

"Bullshit," Ichigo called, reaching up to remove the blindfold from around his eyes so he could better appreciate the look of his sexed up lover, although if it was anyone who looked sexed up it was probably him.

He caught the cloth as Grimmjow tossed it to him, using it to clean off his inner thighs and what little he could of the cloth on the futon. It was going to be time to get it cleaned off again.

"Think you can top that Shinigami?" Grimmjow taunted.

"Challenge accepted," Ichigo smirked, his mind already working on how to outdo his lover on their next meeting.

* * *

And that's the end of that. Happy Ichi/Grimm Grimm/Ichi day to my Fans, especially you Black Storm. No, there will not be more and I hope this makes up for the lack of work on The Real King.


End file.
